herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (Resident Evil: Apocalypse)
The Nemesis, (formerly known as Matthew "Matt" Addison) was the brother of Lisa Addison, posing as a Raccoon City Police officer in an attempt to infiltrate the mansion and The Hive. He accompanies Janus Prospero,Spence and the commandos into the Hive in order to ascertain what went wrong with the Red Queen. It wasn't until later he reveals that he and his sister were activists trying to expose Umbrella's illegal experimentation to the world. Though he escaped the Hive, he later went on to become a''brutal monster after an infected cut from a Licker mutated his genetic structure. Biography Professionally, Matt had a long history in government agencies, and was known to have graduated from the FBI's academy in Quantico, serving in their ViCAP unit. Alongside this was some level of presence in the NSA. In his private life Matt was also an anti-Umbrella activist, believing that the large corporation's above-the-law attitude made it a threat to the United States. In 2002 he participated in a plot to obtain proof of Umbrella's criminal acts by planting his own sister within the corporation as a mole. She would soon befriend Janus "Alice" Prospero, the head of security at the Hive. In September of that year, Matt arrived at a mansion in the Arklay Mountains to obtain the evidence, carrying the forged ID of a local police officer should any questions be asked. Soon after his arrival, Umbrella's Sanitationcommandos broke in to secure the area after an apparent accident in the Hive involving the Red Queen security system going rampant. Matt himself was handcuffed; while accepting his claim to be a police officer his unexplained presence in the mansion was a security concern. With the unit small in number, he was brought down into the Hive along with Janus, who had been rendered amnesiac by the security system. The Hive Matt is watched over by Rain and J.D., while the other team members continue into the Red Queen's chamber. After successfully deactivating the Red Queen, all the doors in the facility open, releasing a horde of zombies. After the discovery of a survivor Rain stumbles upon, Matt states that the blood from the woman is coagulated, and that this process does not occur until after death. The team is then slowly surrounded by legions of the undead Umbrella employees. Rain, J.D., and Chad Kaplan proceed to dispose of them. Several bullets hit one of the surrounding tanks, which causes an explosion. Matt spots the keys and uncuffs himself to escape and continue his search for his missing sister, Lisa Addison. Matt is joined by Janus, to whom he explains his mission was to expose Umbrella's dark secrets. He explains that his sister was working in the research facility in order to smuggle out a sample of the t-virus. He also reveals she had a contact within the Hive, who has access to security codes. Matt is later attacked by his now zombified sister, which is then killed by Janus, saving Matt's life. Realizing that the mission has now become a survival fight, the team attempt to escape the complex via train. Before successfully escaping, the train is attacked by an Advanced Licker, which scratched Matt on his arm and killed Kaplan. After the monster is killed, Matt and Janus escape the complex. Matt's arm begins to mutate due to an infection from the T-virus. Before Janus has a chance to administer the Anti-Virus, Umbrella scientists seize both Janus and Matt. Dr. Isaacs and anunnamed doctor's orders that Matt be placed into the Nemesis program. utation into the Nemesis : '''NOTE:' The following section contains information that appears in the Resident Evil novelizations, which have been classified as non-canon from the primary movieverse. : hen Matt and Janus are captured by Umbrella just outside the hive entrance Matt began experiencing mutations to his left arm caused by the injury he sustained from the Advanced Licker which scratched him. Dr Sam Isaacs an umbrella researcher notices Matt's mutations and orders he be placed in the Nemesis Program. During the first stage of Mutation Matt's cells began to breakdown, whilst the T-virus fused with Matt's DNA his body began to mutate at an incredible rate. This caused his body to experience extreme increases of growth in height, muscle span and bone structure. Because of this Matt's entire body became extremely disfigured and unrecognizable. The researchers cut away most of Matt's face either to make the Nemesis look more menacing or simply because it was unnecessary to keep parts of its anatomy which were not needed. During the mutation process Matt was alive and was still capable of independent thought despite the effects that the T-virus had on his body. Once the last stages of mutation were completed Dr Isaacs and his researchers injected Matt with the NE a parasite which takes control of the Hosts brain and prevents it from thinking for itself. This was to ensure that the Nemesis would follow orders and perform specific tasks programed into its brain by Umbrella; the parasite was injected it took over Matt's brain preventing him from having any independent thought or awareness. Once this was complete the Umbrella researchers needed to surgically install an inhibitor that would allow them to give the Nemesis specific tasks as well as monitor its activities. It would also act as a fail-safe if the Nemesis became uncontrollable. In order to do this they had to open up Matt's skull and place the inhibitor inside his brain, this is why he has surgical staples holding his scalp together. Now that the Nemesis program was complete the researchers decided to cover its body with a protective coat resembling leather and most likely containing kevlar to protect its body from high caliber weapons, explosions and extreme amounts of heat. Nemesis was also programmed to use two specific weapons that were custom designed for him, an M134 Mini-gun and a custom built rocket launcher. Due to the size of Nemesis it is easily capable of breaking a fully grown man in two without even putting half its strength into it for this reason it was also programed to use physical attacks to eliminate targets. As the Nemesis, Matt was programmed by Umbrella to target and kill the surviving S.T.A.R.S. and combat "Project Alice". He presumably could not remember his life prior to the mutation until he squared off against Janus in a fight orchestrated by Cain. After being impaled by the jagged piece of metal by Janus, his actions afterward imply that he remembered her from the Hive incident. Before the nuclear strike on Raccoon City, he helps Janus, Jill Valentine and the others fight against the Umbrella commandos. Nemesis was killed during the battle when a helicopter he shot down crash-landed onto him. His remains were destroyed along with the Raccoon City by the nuclear strike. In the novelization of the film, he is only incapacitated under the weight of the helicopter. He doesn't actually die until the nuclear strike occurs. The novel also suggests that the Nemesis functioned like another form of consciousness in Matt's body, one that had more control over himself than he did. However, he regained control of the dominant personality in the end and helped Janus. : Novelization information ends here. : Skills and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: He has a certain degree of superhuman strength, enough to just break and run through walls like as if they were not even there. * Superhuman Durability: He is also extremely durable, being able to take a lot of physical trauma. He was only killed when the Nuclear Explosion disintegrated the entire city. * Superhuman Stamina: He was abel to fight and pursue his target for hours and hadn't even been exhausted once. * Superhuman Healing: He regenerated from multiple ballistic wounds and being stabbed through the heart in a matter of moments. The he was run down by an exploding helicopter his and was still slightly moving, signifying the power of his healing factor. However, he did not survive being turned to ashes by the Nuclear Weapon. * Higher Intelligence: Compared to other biological weapons, his intellect is signigifactly higher and is at an average human level, which is a great milestone for a biological weapon. He was capable of wielding a minion and powerful rocket launcher without even needing training. He only hunted specific targets and spared unarmed or less threatening civilians. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: he displays basic combat skills, which combined with his brute strength and durability, mad him capable of going toe-to-toe with Alice, a being with superhuman physical attributes as well as great martial arts skills. Further notes :* Aside from archival footage from the first film featuring shots of Eric Mabius, Milla Jovovich is the only person to reprise a role in Apocalypse. :* In earlier scripts for the film, Twelve finds out his real identity while still in the mansion. Along with his professional work, he is also found to be an eco-terrorist known for sabotaging oil facilities. His real name is also revealed to be Matthew Frost, with aliases "Matthew Pryce"; "Matthew Wayne", and "Matt Zabrowaki". https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Nemesis_(Resident_Evil) Gallery Matt Addison.png|Matt Addison before his mutation Nemeis.png Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Golems Category:Mutants Category:Mute Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Creator Category:Anti Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Gentle Giants Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal